


Like

by ThatGirlWithTheHairPins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins/pseuds/ThatGirlWithTheHairPins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon likes many things about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon).



> I'm sorry if this is terrible,it's my first story.
> 
> ((Written for a prompt on my tumblr))

Jon liked Sam.

Everything about him actually.

His smile,his eyes,his warmth.

Even his mere existence made Jon smile.

But Jon liked Sam best when he was writhing under him,his lips red and swollen from the brutal kisses Jon gave him,when he was begging Jon for more and his blunt fingernails were digging into Jon's back.

He especially liked Sam when he came,the way he arched into Jon and his lips pulled over his teeth in a way that shouldn't be as arousing as it is and he stretched Jon's name to near inaudibility.

Jon liked Sam,and he knew Sam liked him,too.


End file.
